Hyperdimension neptunia welcome to my life special edition
by alexrusso89
Summary: Longer and uncut
Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

 _" Why doesn't she see me ? ,Am i that invisible ? , am i that weak that i don't even register to her ? , damn this sucks "_

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

" _there she goes off to fight another foe and i have to stay here like always *sigh* she never wants me to help no one does why do i even bother?"_

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

 _" it's been three years since she left and she hasn't returned am i that weak i couldn't save her ?, maybe if i was there maybe i could have... "_

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

" _she's back but i didn't save her well not alone now she's off with the others and i'm stuck here doing paperwork again why won't she take me with her ? The other cpu's take their sisters with them so why won't she let me go with her?"_

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

" _'I can't take this anymore I've done everything to show her I'm not weak I'm strong like her and yet even with my hdd form I'm still not good enough no more...no more living in her shadow she doesn't want a sister so its time i left "._

For a week, Uni kept to her usual schedule. But finally, it was the end of the week. Uni had looked everything up, and was ready. She'd chosen an overdose, thinking it was a less painful way to die than slitting her didn't risk sneaking out to the bathroom until the evening was done – an evening of lasts. And, for the first and last time, she whispered three words that she had thought of, but hadn't believed it until that moment. "I love you.", after making sure kei was asleep and noire was busy , she snuck out of the room and made sure no basilicom staff weren't listening.

She went to the bathroom, and poured herself a glass of water, as she'd seen her dream self do so many times.

Then she opened the bathroom cabinet, where she'd hidden over-the-counter legal drugs that she'd bought for the time,She sent up one last prayer to Heaven, scared for her afterlife. But she doubted anything could be worse than this empty was left of the girl. But nothing had changed. She was still an empty shell, uni took a deep breath lifted the pills up

Finally, she began to swallow and sip, doing it over and over again, until she'd taken over fifteen and the water was finished. Then she slipped back to her room, and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that it would work. Soon enough, she knew the pills were working. She swallowed continuously, not letting herself be sick. Then a face began to float in front of her closed eyes, clear and white. The face had a sorrowful look on it, staring into uni's eyes imploringly. Little plaits swayed slightly. The lips moved, but uni couldn't hear anything.

And all of a sudden, uni let go. No difference seemed to be made. The basilicim stood silent noire was unaware, but in the same moment, something had happened.

Uni still lay there, but her last breath had been taken. Her heart stopped. Nothing was left of the girl. But nothing had changed. She was still an empty shell.

Her voice – the voice of an angel – still echoed through her room, with The Art Of Suicide chiming loudest of all. "Under the arches of moonlight and sky...suddenly easy to contemplate why...why..."

No one knew why uni would have taken an overdose. Everyone put it down to well-hidden depression, or carelessness of the lastation CPU or the Oracle , not noticing any strange behaviour in the young girl. But it wasn't. Uni had hidden her secret well.

Noire was the first to see her. She woke up at 6am, and nudged her. "Hey, wake up." The girl's eyes didn't open. Nor did she react. That was when noire realised something was wrong.

"Uni?" Still no reaction. And even before noire tried her pulse, she knew she was dead. And in her heart, she knew that she had driven her to it

Uni aka black sister had passed away in the night. She was seventeen, far too young. When she was found, much later, her long black hair was tangled, her face was pale and looked as if she was having trouble sleeping, but nonetheless, there was an expression of serene peace on her face.

Gamidustri lost girl with a beautiful voice, lastation lost a idol and strong leader , nepgear, ram and rom lost a friend , but most importantly noire had lost a sister although some would say she was lost to the world years ago...

Uni's funeral was a very sad occasion, as funerals often are. It was done at Latastion's north, in asgard city , because Uni had said that she thought the City of Asgard was the prettiest place in the world. It did take a long to arrive from lastation , blanc , vert , neptune , nepgear , ram amd rom were all able to come, as well as a few people who had considered themselves Uni's friends. She hadn't really had proper friends in three years, but the people who did come obviously cared for her.

Uni had written a note before she died. She claimed she didn't want religion in the funeral in the note, because she wasn't religious herself (in spite of her last prayer). She wanted her funeral song to be Shalott, or, failing that, Opheliac or Let The Record Show. In the end, the funeral had everyone singing Shalott instead of a hymn, with Let The Record Show playingas people went in, and Opheliac playing as her coffin went to be cremated, with her favourite red marigolds on her coffin.

Garland went to the funeral, although he hitched a ride with Noire , Nepgear now nearly sixteen, was among the 'friends' , She wished that she and the other girls hadn't listened to Uni and tried to help her sooner , instead of stopping like she asked. She felt so guilty, although it wasn't really her fault. would (however indirectly) get someone killed. Rom and ram never noticed But even this didn't stop some of the guilt they'd begun to feel, Uni was one of their longest friend .She was also the most willing to do whatever it took to help people And while uni would never admit it, they knew Uni was going to try something drastic, they just didn't know what. If only they had known that she was going to kill herself, they might have been able to stop her.

UNI'S POV

It's been a long time since I ended my life. Things have gone better. I remember who I am now. I'm the girl that always listened in class, the girl that never talked back to authority figures, the girl who used to fight monsters on a daily basis

Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep.

If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take.

Hush little baby don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard its just the monsters under your bed in your closet and in your HEAD!

That's the end. By the way, I don't know if the quote at the end is an actual prayer, but in Nightmare On Elm Street, Nancy says that just before she goes to sleep before the climax scene.


End file.
